Le prince et la servante
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Une jeune servante arrive au palais des Hyuuga, ce qui changera quelques habitudes.


**Le prince et la servante**

**Hinata **: Ino a accepté la demande en mariage du chevalier Inuzuka.  
**Hanabi **: Ne t'inquiète pas, on va surement te trouver une nouvelle dame de compagnie.  
**Hinata **: Sakura n'en connaitrait pas une?  
**Hanabi **: Il faudrait d'abord que je lui demande.

On cogne à la porte.

**Hinata **: Oui entrez.  
**Neji **: Cousine, il y a la princesse Temari qui vient d'arriver et qui veux vous voir.  
**Hinata **: Dites-lui de venir ici.  
**Temari **: Pas besoin, je l'ai suivi. Salut Hinata.  
**Hinata **(prend Temari dans ses bras) : Salut Temari, je suis contente de te voir.  
**Temari **: J'ai cru comprendre que ta servante était partie.  
**Hinata **: Oui, elle va se marier.  
**Temari **: J'ai justement une compagne dont la chaleur de Suna rend malade.  
**Hanabi **: Que fait-elle à Suna alors?  
**Temari **: C'est la compagne de la fiancé de mon frère. En comprenant que c'était la température du pays qui la rendait comme ça, j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec moi le temps de mon voyage ici.  
**Hanabi **: Et elle est où en se moment?  
**Temari **: Elle visite le village avec Matsuri et Gaara.  
**Hinata **: Je ne crois pas que...  
**Temari **: Ce n'est pas du trafique humain Hinata et elle sera bien mieux ici.  
**Hanabi **: Si elle est malade là-bas, il est peut-être mieux d'accepter la proposition de Temari et de prendre cette femme à ton service.  
**Hinata **(convaincue) : Comment s'appelle-t-elle?  
**Temari **: Tenten.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Matsuri **: Et puis Tenten, te sens-tu mieux ici?  
**Tenten **: Oui, la température m'est plus favorable pour la santé.  
**Matsuri **: Souhaitons que la princesse Hinata accepte de te prendre avec elle.  
**Gaara **: Mais bien sûr qu'elle va accepter et tu sera bien avec elle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme aussi gentille qu'elle.  
**Matsuri **(regarde le château) : Allons-y, Temari lui a surement déjà parlé.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers le château et fût accueillis par un homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

**Gaara **: Bonjours Neji, content de vous revoir.  
**Neji **: Moi de même Gaara.  
**Gaara **: Je vous présente ma fiancée Matsuri et sa compagne Tenten.  
**Neji **(leur fait un baise main) : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mesdames.  
**Gaara **: Ma sœur est-elle encore avec votre cousine?  
**Neji **: Oui, elles discutent. (après un moment) Ne restons pas dehors, suivez-moi.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un salon privé. Neji les laissa un instant, le temps d'aller chercher sa cousine et Temari. Ils restèrent que quelques minutes seul, avant que Neji ne revienne accompagné de trois jeunes femmes. Temari vint s'assoir au côté de son frère, laissant Gaara présenter les deux femmes qui ressemblaient à Neji.

**Gaara **: Matsuri, Tenten, voici les princesses Hinata et Hanabi. Mesdemoiselles, voila ma fiancée Matsuri et sa compagne Tenten.  
**Hanabi **: Enchantée.  
**Hinata **: Bienvenu à Kiri.  
**Tenten **: Merci princesse.  
**Matsuri **: Merci. J'ose demander si ma belle-sœur vous a parlé de ma demande.  
**Hinata **: Oui, elle m'en a parlé...et je dois avouer que la proposition tombait au bon moment.  
**Hanabi **: Ino, sa dame de compagnie, vient de se fiancé et elle en cherchait justement une.  
**Matsuri **(regarde Tenten) : Au-moins ici, ta santé n'est plus en danger. (murmure à Tenten) Mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer.  
**Tenten **(sur le même ton) : Vous aussi altesse.  
**Temari **: Bon, on doit retourner à Suna. On se reverra probablement bientôt Tenten.  
**Tenten **: Merci pour tout.  
**Hinata **(lorsque les sunniens partent) : Suis-moi Tenten, je vais te montrer tes appartements.  
**Tenten **: Oui bien sûr altesse.  
**Hinata **: Et appel-moi Hinata.  
**Tenten **: Bien...bien sûr...Hinata.

La princesse lui fit son plus beau sourire. Gaara avait dit vrai, Hinata était la femme la plus gentille qu'elle avait rencontré.

____________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'Hinata était sa nouvelle maîtresse. Tenten ce plaisait dans ce royaume à la température tempéré. Le peuple était généreux et accueillant. La nouvelle dame de compagnie de la princesse s'intégra rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Jusqu'au jour où le prince héritier de Konoha ne vienne à Kiri. Hinata arriva en courant dans la chambre de Tenten.

**Hinata **: Tenten, il faut m'aider.  
**Tenten **: Que ce passe-t-il?  
**Hinata **: Le prince Naruto est ici.  
**Tenten **: Et en quoi je dois vous aider dame Hinata?  
**Hinata **: À me préparer. Je souhaite...j'aimerais qu'il...  
**Tenten **: Vous remarques?  
**Hinata **: Oui. C'est un vieil ami de mon cousin et il lui rend visite une fois l'an. Et...je crois que...  
**Tenten **: Vous l'aimez?  
**Hinata **: Oui. J'aimerais que nous nous retrouvions seul...sans mon cousin. Mais si je demande à Neji, il risque de se moquer de moi ou de devenir protecteur et empêcher son ami de m'approcher.  
**Tenten **: Et comment voulez-vous que je l'éloigne de vous deux assez longtemps?  
**Hinata **: J'en sais rien, mais...  
**Tenten **(soupir) : Je vais faire se que je peux.  
**Hinata **: Merci. Venez m'aider à m'habiller et coiffer, ensuite nous irons les retrouver.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Naruto **: Kiba c'est marié avec Ino?!? Qui l'aurais cru?  
**Neji **: Ce qui fait qu'Hinata a une nouvelle servante.  
**Naruto **: Et elle va comment Hinata?  
**Neji **: Très bien. Elle a même réussi à convaincre son père de me faire héritier.  
**Naruto **: Alors...si un autre prince lui demandait sa main...il y aurait des chances pour qu'il accepte?  
**Neji **(moqueur) : Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que ma cousine t'intéresse?  
**Naruto **: Moi? Non...non. Je voulais juste dire que son père serait moins...sélectif envers ses prétendants.  
**Neji **(rieur) : Oui, j'en étais sûr...Tu as un faible pour ma cousine.  
**Naruto **: N'importe quoi...et...de quoi je me mêles?

Le prince de Kiri se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par celui de Konoha. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement de rire et fixa un point derrière son ami. Ce dernier se retourna et vit sa cousine accompagnée de sa servante. Hinata portait une magnifique robe violette laissant voir sa gorge nue et ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

**Neji **: _Si c'est rendre fou Naruto...je crois qu'elle a réussit._ Cousine, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui.  
**Hinata **(lui fait la bise) : Merci. Bonjour...prince Naruto.  
**Naruto **: Bonjour...princesse Hinata, vous...vous...vous êtes magnifique...(plus bas) comme toujours.  
**Tenten **: Heu...prince Neji...j'aurais besoin de vous pour...pour...  
**Hinata **: Déplacer un meuble.  
**Neji **: Un...meuble?  
**Tenten **: Oui, il est (regarde Hinata) trop lourd pour moi.

Le prince regarda sa cousine un instant. Il finit par comprendre son petit manège.

**Neji **(à Tenten) : Bon, montez-moi quel meuble je dois...déplacer.  
**Tenten **: Suivez-moi altesse.  
**Neji **(regard moqueur à Naruto) : Occupe-toi bien de ma cousine en attendant.  
**Naruto **(rouge) : Oui...bien sûr.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des deux autres, Neji s'arrêta et regarda la servante.

**Neji **: Déplacer un meuble? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse pour m'éloigner de Naruto.  
**Tenten **: Quoi? Comment?  
**Neji **: Elle a revêtue l'une de ses plus belles robes et comme par hasard, le jour où Naruto me rendait visite. Je ne suis pas aveugle.  
**Tenten **: Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle...  
**Neji **: En fait...ça me dérange un peu, mais c'est sûrement du au fait que je la considère comme ma sœur. Et puis, je crois que ses sentiments sont partagés, alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser seul....(un peu plus noir) mais pas trop longtemps.

La servante se mit à rire. Sa maîtresse s'était tellement inquiétée que Naruto ne l'aime pas, et en fait, il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle.

**Tenten **: Et je pari qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas.  
**Neji **(pensif) : Non, en fait il avait peur d'un refus de la part de mon oncle. Elle devait devenir reine de Kiri à sa mort, mais elle la convaincu qu'il me fasse héritier. Probablement pour qu'il accepte de la marié à un autre héritier de trône.  
**Tenten **: Elle a bien fait alors.  
**Neji **: Mais il est quant même surprotecteur avec elle, puisque c'est son aînée. (à l'air triste de Tenten) Mais Naruto est un bon gars et il va la rendre heureuse. (noir) Tant qu'il attend le mariage avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle.  
**Tenten **(suspicieuse) : Comme si vous aviez attendu le mariage vous.  
**Neji **(la regarde) : Mais de quoi je me mêles. Hinata est ma cousine et la princesse de surcroit.  
**Tenten **: Ce n'est pas une raison d'accumuler les aventures d'un soir avec toutes les servantes du royaume.  
**Neji **: Non pas toutes...(s'en va) seulement les plus jeunes et les plus belles.  
**Tenten **: Ça ne vous dérange pas de donner de faut espoir à ces femmes?  
**Neji **(se retourne) : Je ne leur demande rien, c'est elle qui viennent me voir. (lui tourne le dos) Je ne fais que leur donner ce qu'elle veulent.  
**Tenten **(indignée) : Vous vous êtes entendu? Vous prenez les femmes pour des jouets.  
**Neji** : L'avantage d'être prince. Et vous? Qui êtes-vous pour me juger? (s'avance vers elle) Une simple servante. (menaçant Comptez-vous bien chanceuse que votre maîtresse soit Hinata, car la façon, dont vous venez de me parler, vous coûterait la corde. (près de son visage) Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Tenten lui tourna le dos et reparti vers le salon où se trouvait sa maîtresse, sans lui répondre. Elle lui avait peut-être manqué de respect, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi. Mais si elle avait cru qu'il la laisserait tranquille, elle s'était mit le doigt dans l'œil. Neji l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se retourner vers lui.

**Neji **: Je vous ai parler.  
**Tenten **(se dégage de lui) : Et moi j'en avais assez de vous.  
**Neji **: Je vous interdis de me tourner le dos.  
**Tenten **: Et moi de me parler sur ce ton.  
**Neji **: Je vous parlerai sur le ton que je veux, vous n'êtes qu'une servante ici.  
**Tenten **: Je suis peut-être qu'une servante, mais vous, vous êtes loin d'être un roi.  
**Neji **: Comment osez-vous me...  
**Tenten **: Jamais le peuple ne voudra d'un roi imbu de lui-même. Votre cousine a fait une grande erreur en demandant à son père de vous faire héritier.  
**Neji **(attrape son poignet) : Vous! C'est la pendaison qui vous attend, si vous me parlez encore une fois sur ce ton.

Tenten fini par prendre peur devant le visage colérique du prince. De plus, il lui serrait de plus en plus le poignet et elle commençait à avoir mal. Elle fléchit les jambe sous la douleur.

**Tenten **(suppliante) : Arrêtez, vous me faites mal.  
**Neji **(cri) : Vous croyez que vous ne m'avez pas fait mal avec vos paroles?  
**Tenten **: Je suis désolé, c'était sous le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas vraiment.  
**Neji **(serre de plus en plus) : Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit?

La jeune femme était impuissante devant lui, il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

**Tenten **(désespérée) : Je vous en pris...arrêtez...

À la vue des larmes coulant sur les joues de la servante, Neji la lâcha et recula de quelques pas en titubant. Le prince avait perdu son sang froid...et c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Tenten était tombée à genoux et se tenait le poignet sur la poitrine, la tête baissée.

**Neji **(l'esprit ailleurs) : Je...désolé.

Il parti en courant vers ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

**Neji **(à lui-même) : Que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi ça m'a autant dérangé se qu'elle puisse penser de moi? Une autre m'aurait dit la même chose et je n'aurais pas perdu mon sang froid.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tranquillement et Neji tourna la tête vers celle-ci.

**Neji **: Que faites-vous ici Tenten?  
Tenten : Je...je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. J'ai prit personnel vos remarques et m'en suis senti agressée.  
**Neji **: Je n'aurais pas dût m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. Veillez me...pardonner.  
**Tenten** : Ce n'est pas à vous de demander pardon, c'est moi qui ait oublié mon rang.

Le prince la regarda un instant. Ce demandant encore une fois, pourquoi les paroles de la jeune femme lui avaient autant fait mal.

**Tenten** : Je...je vais aller rejoindre dame Hinata maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle voulu sortir, Neji lui agrippa le bras, mais doucement cette fois-ci.

**Neji **: _Elle n'est pas comme les autres...je le sens...c'est pour ça qu'elle m'attire autant._ Non reste.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était dénué de toute colère ou de malice, il était seulement triste et suppliant.

**Neji **: J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes.  
**Tenten **: Mais...  
**Neji **: Tu es la première...dont l'opinion...compte autant pour moi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer à cause de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais elle crut tomber dans les vapes, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du prince sur les siennes.

**Neji **(à son oreille) : Vous êtes unique et je crois que...c'est ce qui vous rend aussi précieuse à mes yeux.

Et il lui re captura ses lèvres dans un long baisé passionné.


End file.
